


Time

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: Season 6 Fics [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, post season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Jemma and Fitz are alone, working on a way to save the team. They allow themselves to take some of the time they have, to create some happier memories. (Post Season Six Finale)





	Time

Jemma is going through the pictures on her phone for what must be the hundredth time.

And it still hurts as much as it did the first time.

There are Daisy and Elena, on a rare night out, both smiling into the camera and raising their cocktails. Pretty colourful cocktails, with little cherries on a wooden pin. They look young and careless for once.

There is Coulson – the real Coulson … - sitting on a couch, eating a slice of pizza.

There are Mack and Fitz, both with a beer, arguing about something in a friendly playful way. Mack’s smile is warm and one of his big hands lays on Fitz’s shoulder.

There is May, looking serious and almost exaggerated while wiping her forehead with a cloth after a training session. But when Jemma looks really close, there’s the hint of a smile hidden in the corners of May’s mouth and God, Jemma’s heart aches with how much she misses her. How much she’s missing everyone.

There is Piper, doodling crooked whiskers on Davis’ face with a black pen while he’s fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. Piper grins into the camera, giving a thumbs up. Jemma remembers the moment and chuckles a tiny bit. Yes. They had good moments. Even on their travel through deep space, even with the constant somber fear Fitz might be gone.

Jemma swaps through a few more pictures, her heart beating so loud, she can hear the echo in her ears. So many memories … So many moments that look strangely normal. Nothing in their life is or has ever been normal. They have given everything they had and could, to save the world. How many times? What did they get in return? Sometimes, Jemma finds it hard not to be bitter.

Sometimes, she just wants to have the freedom of not caring anymore. Sometimes, she wishes Fitz and her hadn’t even joined Coulson’s team and that thought pierces her heart, makes her feel guilty and sad. Because, no matter what crap they’d gone through, they still were a family. And now it’s all gone … Until they can bring it back. 

Jemma exhales shakily, feeling her eyes welling up. She sniffs.

Fitz walks into the room, frowning. “Jemma? Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m just … I miss them,” Jemma sighs, putting her phone away.

Fitz nods. “I know. I miss them too,” he says and sits beside her, laying an arm around her shoulder. Jemma leans against him, enjoying to feel his solid warmth and to smell his familiar scent. At least they have each other. Now. They have been separated often enough. By space and time. At least, they don’t have to search for each other, don’t have to live with the fear of never seeing each other again.

Everything looks bad enough. The Chromicon Hunters have everything. Her and Fitz’s brain, all the memories. About Shield, about the team, about technology. It’s a disaster. It brought her and Fitz to do things they wouldn’t have agreed to in a million years under different circumstances.

They know how to get the team back. But it will take them a long while. Enough time for being sad and afraid.

“We will see them again, Jemma,” Fitz says beside her. He said that before. But today, it sounds like he believes his own words. And Jemma feels a hint of stronger hope. They’re getting closer. “Yes,” she whispers.

She turns to look at him, their eyes locking.

I’m so glad you’re here, she thinks. I’m so glad I don’t have to fight this battle alone.

Maybe Fitz reads the thoughts in her eyes, because he kisses her. It’s slow and gentle. He cups her face and his thumb strokes her cheek. The touch is warm and a bit rough.

At the feeling of his hand, Jemma somehow remembers how it felt, to hold the grenade, how their trembling fingers had curled around it, brushing against each other, maybe for the last time ever … They had been standing the edge of a cliff. Not for the first time. And not for the first time, they didn’t fall. They pulled each other back on solid ground.

Jemma kisses Fitz firmer, making the kiss faster, more passionate, a pleasant shiver running up and down her spine. Her toes curl and she sighs into Fitz’s mouth, drinking his own answering sound.

When Jemma closes her eyes, she can almost imagine that they are somewhere else. They are sitting on soft, cool grass, smelling fresh of early summer. Above them, the night sky is sprinkled with stars and from time to time, there’s a shooting star hunting over the firmament. Only a few steps away lies their little cottage, grey bricks, covered in wild growing ivy. She can picture this so well. The image has been in many of her dreams. Maybe, when this is over, they could make the dream come true. She allows herself a little bit of hope. Not more. Because she’s used to getting her hopes destroyed, remembers what the last time happened, when she told Fitz she can’t wait for their next adventure: Building a family. She shudders and stops to remember. Not now.

Jemma doesn’t know how long they kiss, but at some point she ends up laying on her back, Fitz hovering over her, kissing along her throat. He lost his shirt. It’s laying on the floor in a crumpled heap. Jemma’s eyes flutter and she puts a hand on his back, feeling the muscles moving under his skin. Her fingers move over a few scars. Old ones. New ones. They both have scars. On the inside and the outside.

Fitz looks at her and there’s a question in his eyes. Jemma smiles and runs a finger over his lips. “We have time,” she whispers.

Fitz smiles back and she can see the love burning in his eyes, reflecting her own. He kisses his way along her throat and lower. And Jemma leans back into the pillows, sighing.

They have time. They have it in their hands now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
